So Perfect
by Kiatruuu
Summary: Not anything is what it seems. Sometimes, perfection is hidden at the most imperfect ones. NoGhetsisOrTeamPlasmaAU First Sequel Shipping Fanfic, if you look closely, there's another ship here too


~ So Perfect ~

Being at the top of her game, Rosa White, the highest paid actress all over Unova, third to Sabrina and Brycen if the Nationals. She has it all. The fame, the fortune, the house, and everything a girl her age could ever wish for. But then, there's something that she felt was missing. A part of hers is craving for something. She lived a double life. She is a trainer known as Mei. She likes to battle, meeting new pokemon and so on. Heck, she actually won the Johto League in a matter of months, then she continued her profession as an actress as Unova, also a new life as Mei with new pokemon.

"Rosa! Our flight's in 10 mins, let's go" called her agent.

"I'll follow" she answered 'Is this really what I want?' she asked herself

"Well, hurry up!" with that, the door was closed.

She stood up; she took her new pokemons Servoir; a Snivy, Drea; a Dratini and Kira; a Ralts. She decides to walk around outside Unova before she goes to Sinnoh for her interview alongside Nancy and Christoph. She changed her clothes and appearance. She wore a visor, ¾ sleeved shirt, yellow shorts and black stockings underneath. She puts her hair in two big buns with some hanging loose.

"Might as well enjoy the air of Unova before I leave…" she murmured as she went from Virbank to Flocessy Ranch.

As she strolls going to Flocessy Town, not looking where she's going, she got bumped up with a man of blue gravity defying hair. Out of surprise, the man got out of balance but she grabs his hand for support, she's pulled down with him. A huge crimson blush appears on her face as brown meets red orbs. An awkward silence then fell.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she managed to say as she stands up, offering her hand for assistance.

"Thanks" he smiled softly, accepting her hand as he stands "I should be the one sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That makes us even, then" she chuckled "I'm R- I mean, I'm Mei" she spoke in an unsure tone.

"I'm Hugh" he replied shaking her unreleased hand "Nice to meet you, are you a trainer?" he asked

"Y-Yeah, I am" she answered awkwardly

"Really? I look forward in having a pokemon battle with you" he chuckled "I need to go- why not we exchange numbers?" he asked

"Sure, why not?" she chuckles, entering her xtransciver number.

"Sweet, catch ya later!" he says, dashing to Virbank City

"Hugh…" she speaks softly "What a wonderful guy" she smiles as she walks back to Pokestar Studios to leave for her shoot.

~ Summer ~

"Hey Hugh" she smiled, she just got back from Sinnoh, 3 straight months of only talking to Hugh just makes her realize that there's something much more appealing about him other than that gravity defying hairstyle, "how's your journey?"

"I finally got my seventh badge!" he smiled "Now, all I need to do is face the Pokemon League!" he said happily "Uhm, Mei, I have a question"

"Sure, ask" she smiled

"How many badges do you have?" he asked

"Well, I was able to beat the champion at the Sinnoh League" she answers

"Y-You did!?" Hugh was impressed

"Yeah, just a month ago" she chuckled

"It's only been 3 months and you've defeated Cynthia" he chuckles

"Hey, since I finally returned to Unova, why not you and I have a stroll at Nimbasa City's amusement park, if you like?" she asks

"Why not?" he smiles

"Meet me at the Ferris Wheel!" with a chirpy reply, she hangs up.

~Nimbasa City~

After changing to the attire she and him first met, she went straight to Nimbasa riding her now evolved Drea; her Dragonite. She waited for the gravity defying man as she fidgeted. A blush is creeping on her face as she waits. Not until her Xtransciever rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Rosa, we need you here. Now. We're filming" her agent said

"Chill, I'll be there la-"

"I did make myself clear that I said "now", right?"

Her heart ached "O-Okay" she muttered as she hangs up and before she starts walking away, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mei" called a familiar voice.

"Oh, Hugh!" she hugged him, she missed him so much, it was purely visible.

"It seems like someone misses me so much" he chuckled softly, returning the warm embrace.

"H-Huh?" she pulls away, her cheeks crimson "Y-Yeah I kinda did" she looks away

"I miss you too" he says, cheeks red "Why not we ride that Ferris wheel?" he smiled

"Sure, why not?" she happily agreed to his request, feeling his fingers intertwined with hers.

~Ferris Wheel~

"You know Mei… This is my first time riding the ferris wheel" he smiled softly, looking at the scenery "I really like the view"

"Yeah, it's actually pretty awesome here, being on top and seeing everything" Rosa says, looking at the amused bluenette.

"You know Mei… The view's not the only pretty thing here." He then says

"Really? What else?" she asks

"You" he chuckles "You're really pretty, beautiful to be exact"

There, she felt her heart soar, it feels like it's going to explode out of her chest as he looks straight into her eyes. Her heart, and soul leaving her body from the feeling. She felt her legs getting weak as his red eyes look straight through her. There, she knew, she really had to tell him.

"H-Hugh, before this ride is over, th-there's something you should know" she murmured "P-Promise me you won't be mad"

"Hm? What could that thing be?" he asked

"D-Do you know Rosa White?"

He nods "Yeah"

"I-I'm Rosa White"

"I know"

"Before you hate me, let- you know?" eyes wide, mouth agape, she couldn't process her mind

"Yeah, from the moment I met you, I knew you're Rosa White. Ever since you were a child star, I've always admired you until it grew into a crush." He chuckles "Until I actually met you in person, I was really glad, and well-" he scratches the back of his head, a blush on his pale cheeks "these past three months, I think I'm already in love you"

"H-Hugh-"

"I know, I know, it's too sudden and I know you won't fall for a nobody like me, I-I just wanna get the feeling out of my chest" he murmurs

"You know, Hugh" she wraps her arms around his waist "I love you, too"

~ Autumn~

She couldn't decide, her manager found out about her relationship with Hugh. She couldn't care less but, she and Hugh break up? Now that's a different thing. She wouldn't accept it. She can't choose, she loved her career so much, but she also loves him too. If she chooses Hugh, she has to quit the job she's done for so long, her dream. But, if she chooses her dream, she'll loose the love of her life.

"Hugh… I don't know what to do…" she sobbed, covering her tear stained face

"What d-does your heart wants?" he asks, worry in his voice

"I-I don't know…"

"D-Do you want to… you know, break up?" he caresses her back "I-It's okay, you have to pursue your dream…"

"I-I don't want to l-leave you"

"It's okay, baby, we'll be fine" he says, wrapping his arms around her fragile body. "We're not perfect, we can't have anything the way we want it to be" he kisses her forehead "Do what you know is the best for you"

~3 years later~

She's a star. Being at the top of her game, Rosa White, the highest paid actress all over the world, she has it all. The fame, the fortune, the house, and everything a girl her age could ever wish for. She says she's perfect. But then, there's something that she felt was missing. A part of hers is craving for something that she once had. She no longer lives a double life. She was a trainer known as Mei and she met a man who changed her life. She still likes to battle, meeting new pokemon and so on. Yet, she knew deep down inside her, she misses _him_.

He's the champion and the strongest. He's now known as the best of them all. The youngest champion, Hugh Black, is now the strongest champion there is, defending for his title for 3 straight years and remained undefeated. He has it all, the fame, the power, the glory. It's all his. They say he's perfect. But a part of him is missing something, no, someone. Someone he longed for. He met someone with a double life, she was known as Rosa but he met her as Mei. She was the reason why he was able to learn how to forgive. He now helps the stolen and lost pokemon be returned to their original trainers. He's happy. Yet, deep down inside him, he misses _her_.

~ Autumn~

"It seems you have defeated the Elite Four-" he froze upon seeing what's infront of him "R-Rosa"

"S'up Hugh" she smiles "I've defeated the Elite Four, you're next" she chuckles

"I won't be easy on you" he smirks "I'm going to unleash my rage!"

~After Battle~

"Damn Hugh, you're strong" she laughs

"You gave me a good fight, the best, even" he smirks "But it wasn't enough" he chuckles

"You know, Hugh, why not we ride the Ferris Wheel, when you have spare time" she smiles

"Why not at 5pm? Meet me there?"

"Sure"

~Time Skip~

It was 5 in the afternoon now, she was waiting. She is excited; it's been years since they last rode the Ferris Wheel. She was supposed to be in a new film. She's supposed to be in this new film called Love and Battles 3. It's the last movie in the "Love and Battles" series. She still doesn't know who she's gonna be with though. Yet, again, a part of her is excited. Like a newly lit flame. She doesn't know why but she is. She continues waiting, yet, there's no sign of him. She feels her heart drop hard. She wants to be with him. She really does want to see him again. She's about to leave again not until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mei" that familiar voice is music to her ears.

"Hugh!" she nearly screams in delight as she wraps him up in a bear hug.

"It's been an hour and you already miss me so much, huh?" he chuckles

"Let's ride! C'mon!" she says, dragging him in the cart.

It is silent; it's been three good years since they last rode the ferris wheel together. The ride is quiet. An awkward atmosphere is present. She was by the opposite window. Silence still lingers among the two "ex"-lovers. They don't know why, but, they're just awkward.

"You know Rosa… this is the first time I rode the Ferris Wheel… ever since we broke up, I wasn't able to ride this thing… memories of us… you being with someone else in those movies and interviews… everything about this ferris wheel… it reminds me so much of you… and the pain of not being able to be with you… it hurts so much, ya know" he laughed softly

"H-Hugh…" she muttered his name in a soft tone

He looks at the scenery "but, at least… because of us going our separate ways, no one's holding you back… you were able to pursue your dream as the most famous and wanted actress. You got everything you wanted. I was able to defeat the Elite 4 and Iris, the former champion. At first, yeah, it was hard. But, after learning how to be busy and how to forget the pain, I managed through" he laughs softly, a faint sob can be heard "by the way, how are you and your boyfriend, Curtis?" he asks, changing the subject.

"We're not really dating" she answers "It's just a publicity stunt"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I have a question, Rosa"

"Shoot"

"What would you do if I'm the lead man in your movie 'Love and Battles 3', hm?" he asks

"I'd be the happiest girl in the world, but sadly, you hate acting." She laughs

"What if I told you I really am the lead star" he smirks

"What do you mean, Hugh?" she asks

"Say hello to your lead actor" he winks cheekily

"Y-You mean it!?" she asks, happiness taking over her

"What do you think the manager would say about the undefeated champion of Unova and the most famous actress of the world being together?" he asks, a grin plastered on his adorable face

"H-Hugh, a-are you-?"

He holds her hand; his free arm wrapped around her waist "Rosa, will you be my girlfriend, again?"

~So Perfect~

She's a star. She the highest paid actress all over the world, she has it all. She knows she's imperfect. She once lived a double life. She was a trainer known as Mei and she met a man who changed her life. She still likes to battle, meeting new pokemon and so on.

He's the champion and the strongest. He's now known as the best of them all. He is the youngest champion. He is now the strongest champion there is, defending for his title for years and remained undefeated. Yet, he knows he's not perfect. He once met someone with a double life, she was known as Rosa. She was the reason why he changed. He now helps pokemon be returned to their original trainers.

Now, they're together, Rosa and Hugh, the most well-known celebrity couple. They have it all, the life, the years and the children. They're happy, nothing can change that. Their career is consistent. They had a movie years ago Love and Battles 3; sky-rocketed trillions of pokedollars. It was their debut as a couple. They had their ups and downs but never did they let go.

They said, nothing can be so perfect.

It's a lie

If you're with the one you love.

Everything, even the most horrible flaws

Love will make it _So Perfect _


End file.
